Silly little game
by Kaori-same
Summary: Near n’aimait pas beaucoup Matt, en fait. Matt était... Matt était sans intérêt. Il était proche de Mello en plus, et par conséquent Matt était du côté de ce dernier. Les amis de Mello sont les ennemis de Near, par définition. En général. -MattNear soft-


**Mot de l'auteuse :  
**Je serais toute ma vie fidèle au MelloNear. Parce que c'est la vie quoi. Mais des fois, j'en ai marre du angsty. Et j'aime Matt. Et j'aime Near. Et y a tellement aucune fic française que je m'y attelle de suite, prête à tous les commentaires. POURQUOI Y A SI PEU DE CE COUPLE !! xD Ils sont si mignons roh ! Le fandom américain l'a compris, alors pourquoi pas nous ! Tsss. Bref mua j'aime, j'espère que vous pourrez apprécier un tant soit peu ma fic quand même  
Inspiré d'un RP avec mon Matty .w. et situation basique lol.  
YA UN BUG CHELOU D: Quand ya juste un saut de ligne vide, normalement ya trois petits points...

**Disclaimer **: Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ohba, et une pointe de fandom, évidemment.

**Warnings ;** Matt x Near. Shonen-ai. ET OUI ! Vous aimez pas le garçon x garçon,  
vous lisez pas.  
Vous comprenez pas qu'on puisse aimer ce couple, vous lisez pas.  
Vous êtes trop sérieux, vous lisez pas.  
Vous aimez les choses niaises, lisez D

**Music box : **"Digital Love" Daft Punk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une après-midi d'été, peut-être, ou de printemps, ou même d'hiver, peu importe, en fait. Tous les jours sont pareils dans un orphelinat. Une grande pièce au sol carrelé. Des grandes croisées d'ogives en guise de fenêtres. De la lumière éclatante se reflétant sur le sol et les murs immaculés. Quelques canapés, des jouets étalés un peu partout, un piano. Une salle commune comme tant d'autres. Une pièce immense et vide, aux premiers abords. Mais si l'on tendait l'oreille, on se rendait compte qu'en fait, il y avait bien de la vie, quelque part au fond de la salle.  
Enfin de la « vie »… C'était un grand mot.

Tac. Tac. Tac.  
Clic. Bip. Bip. Tudutuduuuu. Bip. Bip-bip-bip.  
Tac. Tac. Tac.  
BIP BIP ! Tutu tu, tu dudum ! Bip. Bip. Bip. Clic.  
Tac. Tac.  
BIP, BIP, bip-bip. Bip. Tatata ! Bip. Clic.

BIP ! Bip, BIP, tutu, tututu. Bip-bip-bip.

Deux garçons à l'écart de l'humanité étaient assis là-bas, dans un recoin de la salle. Un des deux, très pâle, de blanc vêtu, les cheveux immaculés, assis par terre avec un genou relevé, était apparemment en train de compléter un puzzle avec dextérité… Celui-là, c'était Near. Tel était l'étrange pseudonyme de cet étrange orphelin au QI supérieurement élevé qui, soudain, avait cessé de poser mécaniquement ses pièces cartonnées les unes dans les autres, juste quelques minutes ; son regard profond et froid s'était fixé sur la silhouette masculine de l'autre garçon qui lui faisait face, confortablement installé au fond d'un des vieux canapés en tissu rouge qui traînaient là, inutilisés.

Il faut préciser que Near était un habitué de cet endroit, il aimait venir au fond de la grande pièce pour profiter du silence et pour pouvoir se concentrer à loisir sur son puzzle. Or, il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, ce jeune garçon, cet intrus, avait décidé que lui aussi aimait les lieux. Il s'était tranquillement installé, et après s'être affalé sur le canapé, il avait placé près de lui un gros sac de chips et une canette de soda, et il avait finalement sorti de sa poche une console de jeux, dont le volume était au maximum et sur laquelle il pianotait fougueusement depuis deux bonnes heures, sans se préoccuper de son entourage.

Le garçon en question n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter du regard froid que Near posait sur lui. Il était nonchalamment assis, une de ses jambes minces recouverte d'un jean délavé reposait en travers du bras de son fauteuil, l'autre était repliée sur le canapé pour l'équilibrer, et il avait les épaules rentrées, ses mains gantées posées sur sa console, qui était toute proche de son visage. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient de la lueur de la machine qui clignotait un peu et se reflétait dans ses iris, lui donnant presque l'air d'être possédé. Des lunettes de plongée énormes et de couleur orange surplombaient ses cheveux mi-longs cuivrés ébouriffés, et il mâchonnait une sucette dont il ne devait rester que le bâton, vu qu'elle était entre ses dents depuis plus d'une heure. Son paquet de chips à moitié entamé traînait par terre, sa canette vide et renversée par terre déversait ses dernières gouttes sur le carrelage, mais le gamer n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier outre mesure. Il était trop concentré, ses doigts s'agitant avec dextérité sur les touches de sa console, avec des gestes précis qui dénotaient son habitude. Il était clair que ce garçon passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer à ça, il était un professionnel, pour ne pas dire un accro. Il poussait des petits râles d'agacement quand le jeu ne tournait pas comme il l'aurait voulu, grognait un peu, ses gestes s'accentuaient, mais il n'avait pas détourné les yeux de l'écran depuis qu'il était arrivé. Near observait cet amas de couleurs et de sons désagréables sans broncher.  
Matt était le pseudonyme de ce jeune homme là.  
Matt.

Near n'aimait pas beaucoup Matt, en fait. Matt était... Matt était sans intérêt. Il était proche de Mello en plus, et par conséquent Matt était du côté de ce dernier. Les amis de Mello sont les ennemis de Near, par définition. En général, tout du moins. Donc Near ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la présence de cet énergumène dans son espace.

Bip. Bip, BIP !

« TAAAH ! M'énerve ce truc… » Le rouquin venait de rater quelque chose apparemment, car il déposa enfin sa console à côté de lui d'un geste brusque pour pouvoir mieux s'emparer des restes de chips au fond du sachet en plastique, qui crissa horriblement sous ses doigts, puis il les porta à sa bouche, et les tranches de pommes de terre croustillèrent bruyamment entre ses dents. Near se demandait lequel de tous ces sons était le plus agaçant.  
Matt mâchonnait ses chips et observa les alentours.

« Tiens, Near, t'es là ?  
- J'étais là avant que tu n'arrives.  
- Je t'avais pas vu. Tu fais quoi ?...

- Ah, question idiote, je sais. Tu fais un puzzle.

- ...T'es pas très bavard, hein ? C'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Mello dit que tu es chiant à te comporter comme un glaçon tout le temps. Mais je trouve que c'est pratique, d'un côté, non ? On peut te raconter plein de choses sans être interrompu, comme ça ! Oui parce que Mello, je te dis pas, pour discuter avec lui, c'est chaud. C'est toujours lui qui parle. Et il s'arrête pas, en plus ! Ah tiens, un peu comme ce que je fais en ce moment. »  
Il se mit à rire tout seul, d'un sourire un peu gêné, et fourra une poignée de chips dans sa bouche, sa jambe toujours affalée sur le fauteuil. Il attrapa ensuite sa canette, but les quelques gouttes qui y étaient encore enfermées, et la jeta un peu plus loin. Il s'étira, et ramassa sa console qu'il ralluma.

« Matt.  
- Oui ? fit le concerné en levant vers Near un œil étonné.  
- Tu fais beaucoup de bruit.  
- Qui, moi ? Ah bon ? Et alors ?  
- Ca me dérange.  
- En quoi ça te dérange ?  
- … »

Fallait-il répondre à ce genre d'inepties ?

« Ah, tu peux pas te concentrer, c'est ça ? Mais pourtant elle est sympa, ma musique.  
- C'est insupportable.  
- Hé mais… t'es une vraie petite teigne, en fait !  
- Hm.  
- Tu devrais te détendre des fois, tu sais. Ca te ferait pas de mal. »

Near fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Matt était donc bien le crétin fini qu'il avait l'air d'être.

« Par exemple, au lieu de jouer avec ce puzzle ennuyeux, tu devrais jouer à ça. »  
Il avait tendu sa console en l'air, et croqué dans une chips qu'il tenait dans son autre main.  
Near l'observait d'un œil vide.

« Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que c'est drôle.  
- C'est ça qui te rend idiot, oui.  
- Tu es MECHANT, Near, tu le sais ça ? Mais puisque je suis une âme très charitable, je vais t'aider quand même. »

Le rouquin avait rajusté ses lunettes sur son crâne et s'était levé de son fauteuil pour s'affaler à côté de Near par terre. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, mais il était clair à ses yeux qu'il était en train de lui dire implicitement de déguerpir le plus vite possible. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour que Matt lui adresse la parole, et le fait qu'il le fasse était plus que louche. Surtout en sachant ce que Mello lui aurait fait subir s'il le savait. C'était donc forcément un piège pour le ridiculiser. Et de toutes façons, il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il voulait être seul. Regard froid. Regard glacial.

Matt avait d'un geste gracieux envoyé valser le puzzle de Near sur le côté et s'était assis en face de lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient très sérieux quand il fourra la console de jeux dans les petites mains de Near qu'il avait saisies brusquement, ce qui avait fait écarquiller légèrement les yeux argentés de ce dernier.

« Je te donne la clé de la sagesse, du savoir et de la toute-puissance. Je la remet entre tes mains, Near.  
- Va-t'en.  
- Oui, oui, c'est ça, on lui dira. Tiens, joue. »

Near se demandait ce que Matt n'avait pas compris dans ses mots ou dans son attitude. Le rouquin le faisait-il exprès, de l'importuner comme ça ? Le petit albinos regarda la console entre ses mains d'un air sceptique. Matt l'alluma et lui indiqua comment faire. Near daigna faire bouger ses doigts comme il avait vu le rouquin le faire juste avant.

Bip. Bip. Bip. BIP, BIP !

« Hey, t'es doué en plus ! Moi j'ai essayé ton puzzle là, mais c'est trop nul… Oh non, NEAR !! Ne fais pas ça comme ça, idiot ! Si tu appuies sur ces boutons-là en même temps, ça sert à rien ! »

Le jeune garçon au pull rayé s'était précipité contre Near et avait posé ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer quelles combinaisons de touches il devait faire. Celui-ci avait plusieurs pensées en tête. La première, c'était que Matt s'était collé bien trop près de lui et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'écarter le plus vite possible. La deuxième était que le garçon l'avait traité d'idiot. Envahissant, insultant et stupide : voilà ce qu'il était, en fait, ce Matt. La troisième chose, c'était que jouer à la console n'était pas plus désagréable qu'un puzzle. Le concept était à peu près le même, il fallait faire des combinaisons et utiliser son cerveau. Sans compter que sur une console il fallait s'adapter rapidement aux situations qui variaient vite : et c'était pour cela que Matt l'aidait.  
Mais revenons-en au premier problème.

« Matt, éloigne-toi de moi.  
- Mais non là, sinon tu vas encore te débrouiller pour perdre. Je t'aide !  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.  
- La preuve que si, tu perds comme une quiche.  
- Reprends ton jeu et va-t'en.  
- Meuh non, on s'amuse bien, là non ?…Tu fais le méchant, mais t'adores, en fait. Je  
suis pas Mello moi, t'as pas besoin de faire le gros dur pour m'impressionner. »

Near garda son calme, comme toujours. Mais il s'écarta de Matt.

« Near, me dis pas que tu vas pas finir cette partie !  
- Ce jeu est ridicule.  
- Nan, et tu le sais très bien, je vois dans tes yeux que tu meurs d'envie de continuer.  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Laisse-moi tranquille.  
- Hé, Near, je suis pas désagréable avec toi, moi. Allez, reviens ici. »

Sans demander l'avis à qui que ce soit, Matt s'était emparé du bras de Near et l'avait replacé devant lui, leurs mains à nouveau les unes sur les autres, tenant la console sous leurs yeux. Near s'était brutalement crispé sous ce deuxième contact forcé.

« Allez, on finit la partie !  
- Mais...  
- Je vais pas te manger…  
- … Faisons vite, alors. »

Est-ce que le rouquin venait de sourire d'un sourire passablement étrange ?

« Tu vois que tu voulais bien ? Hehe. T'es mignon, tu sais ? »

Near lui lança un regard de travers, et Matt lui fit un grand sourire.

« Si Mello te déteste c'est parce qu'il arrive pas à voir que tu fais la petite peste pour te protéger des autres. Il est un peu gamin, tu sais. Mais moi je suis sûr qu'au fond, t'es adorable.  
- Vraiment. »

C'était un ton ironique, et pas une question.

« Attention, si t'es trop désagréable, je vais devoir être d'accord avec Mello.  
- Je m'en fiche…  
- Menteur !  
- Tu penses ce que tu veux et peu m'importe.  
- Et gnagnagna. Joue. »

Malgré la réticence apparente du petit albinos, Matt avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule frêle de son camarade de jeu et lui indiquait toujours comment jouer, du bout des doigts, lui murmurant des conseils à l'oreille.  
Near avait envie de s'en aller car le corps de Matt contre lui et son souffle dans son oreille le perturbaient trop, mais il se trouvait qu' il commençait à être pris au jeu qui défilait sous ses yeux sur l'écran de la console, et la présence dans son dos n'était plus aussi insupportable qu'au début. Il dégageait même une chaleur plutôt… plutôt agréable. Mais il fallait que tout ce cirque cesse le plus vite possible quand même. Si Mello arrivait, il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait. Leur position était trop compromettante.

« Voilà, j'ai gagné. Tu t'en vas ? murmura Near après avoir terminé la partie.  
- Pourquoi je m'en irais ?  
- Je t'ai assez vu.  
- Tu m'en veux ?  
- ... Non, mais...  
- Alors je peux rester !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je trouve que c'est assez marrant de t'embêter.  
- C'est un jeu très apprécié par Mello également.  
- Et je le comprends. Mais moi je veux pas te faire de mal, je suis trop gentil pour ça !  
- Pourquoi tu me parles ?  
- J'ai envie.  
- Mello n'aurait pas envie que tu m'adresses la parole.  
- Possible.  
- Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne lui désobéis pas, en temps normal.  
- Oh, tu analyses mon comportement ? Dis donc, Near, est-ce que je t'intéresse ?  
- Pas le moins du monde. Tu es sans intérêt.  
- Tu vas réussir à me vexer.  
- C'est le but.  
- Tu sais ce que je leur fais, moi, aux choses hautaines et adorables dans ton genre ? Je les dompte. »

Near mourrait d'envie de lui demander en quoi un toutou comme lui pourrait dompter qui que ce soit…  
Mais ses sarcasmes s'évanouirent vite quand il sentit soudain les lèvres du rouquin dans son petit cou blanc et dénudé ; Matt avait enserré le torse du petit albinos de ses bras musclés et parcourait la nuque de Near de petits baisers insolents et fugaces, et Matt l'empêchait de s'enfuir.  
Inutile de dire à quel point la surprise avait fait ouvrir des yeux énormes au petit génie qui détestait le contact physique, et à quel point tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés dans un spasme brusque lors du contact imprévu et soudain : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à cet abruti fini, où est-ce qu'il se croyait ? Mais Near ne bougea pas. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre. Qu'est-ce qui le prenait, à lui ?! Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Etait-ce juste pour garder sa dignité, ou simplement parce qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'échapper ?...  
Matt le tourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment. Near le fixa d'un œil sévère, même si ses joues rosies lui faisaient perdre sa crédibilité aux yeux du roux taquin.

« Tu t'ennuies assez pour me faire ça ?  
- Tu t'ennuies aussi, alors pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ?  
- Je refuse que tu me touches.  
- Ah bon… Pourquoi ?  
- Tu veux rendre Mello jaloux, c'est ça ?  
- Non.  
- Tu mens.  
- Je ne mens jamais, Near, voyons ! Je suis l'incarnation de la sincérité !  
- Alors pourquoi ? »

Matt soupira et fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites en haussant les épaules.

« Bah pourquoi pas ? T'es chiant avec tes questions débiles. T'es mignon, t'es provocant, je m'ennuie, tu t'ennuie aussi.  
- Je suis Near, tu es Matt, je me moque de ton existence et tu te fiche de la mienne.  
- Mais on s'en fiche ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu réfléchis trop.  
- Et toi pas assez.  
- Embrasse-moi, et tais-toi. Je veux juste m'amuser.  
- Déga-… »

Mais Matt avait de nouveau sourit de son rire tendre et s'était penché vers Near qui s'était reculé, mais le rouquin était plus rapide, et ses lèvres capturèrent celle du petit albinos sans défenses d'un geste précis et doux, et Near sentit de nouveau le sang lui monter au visage, une sensation décidément désagréable. Lorsque Matt s'éloigna un peu, il lui sourit de nouveau.

« T'es mignon quand t'es tout rouge ! »

Un silence lui répondit.

«... Bon, je vois que je te soule vraiment, c'était pas le but. Pardon. Je dis que je suis pas comme Mello mais j'arrive à te perturber plus que lui ! Il va me détester, haha ! »

Matt haussa les épaules, son sourire sympathique toujours sur le visage, et il se recula pour s'asseoir en tailleur par terre, face à un Near aux joues rouges qui le fixait d'un air froid.  
Le rouquin soupira, après quelques minutes, puis s'étira, se releva, ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux blancs et doux de Near d'une main, et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, sa console reprenant ses bruits électroniques.

« T'es pas drôle, Near. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Tutu, tu, bip, bip.  
Tac.  
BIP, BIP ! Bip-bip-bip. Bip.  
Tac. Tac. Tac.  
BIP BIP ! Tutu tu, tu dudum ! Bip. Bip. Bip. Clic.  
Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac.

Assis au fond de la salle commune, deux jeunes garçons ne se regardaient plus et continuaient leur jeu solitaire, tranquillement, sans plus échanger aucune parole.

Le jeune blond nommé Mello, précédemment mentionné, le rival de Near et le meilleur ami de Matt, était venu chercher le rouquin un peu plus tard.

« Au plaisir de rejouer avec toi, Near ! »

Le blond n'a jamais compris comment interpréter le rougissement discret qui était apparu sur les joues du petit albinos quand Matt l'avait salué ainsi. Et peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne le sache pas, d'ailleurs…

xxx

**Mot final : **

… Parce qu'au fond, Mello, la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun, c'est toi.  
Alors t'inquiète pas va, c'est jamais allé plus loin xD Ce n'était qu'un petit jeu xD  
Faut simplement les laisser s'amuser.  
:D

Vous pouvez laisser en review votre état de choc intense à la suite de la lecture de cette étrange chose bien OOC et kikoolol.


End file.
